The Dragon Elements: Delong
by TheMadCathatter
Summary: Meet Momo, a sweet little fox on a journy to find out what she is and where her bizzar poweres come from. so she leaves her orphanage home to find the truth. PoXOC friendship. Prolouge is on!
1. Prologue: The beginning in the world

The beginning in the beginning.

**The Dragon Elements: epilogue **

Many years ago when the world was formed the Dragon Emperor called upon 4 powerful dragons, each with the ability to control and summon one of the four elements, to create a world for the Dragon emperor to rule over so he let the 4 magical beings create this world in their own image. The Delong, earth dragon, gave the world land like hills, mountains, rocks and canyons. The water dragon, Suilong, gave the world oceans, lakes, rivers and rain. The Fire Dragon, Huolong, brought heat, light and fire to the world. The wind dragon , Fenglong, brought the winds and air to the world so that life can thrive.

Legend has it that the dragons were so impressed and awestricken by the beautiful new world they wanted to live in the world they created together but the Dragon Emperor would not allow it by saying " we are beings above this world. The creatures that will grow here are better off admiring us from afar. They will never understand beings like us so get that useless idea out of your heads." Ordered the great Emperor to the dragons. Forbidden to live on the world but to admire it from afar, they vowed to find a way to live on the world they created together with the creatures they long to meet.

And they did. . .

**Many eons later****. . .** before the Dragon Warrior, before Tai Lung's escape, Before Lord Shen.

"Master Oogway, how long will you be on your. . . journey?" Shifu asked questionably to his long time master. Mater Oogway gave his friend a happily reassuring smile.

"Do not worry Shifu. 2 or 3 moths will go by faster than you expect. I will be back before you get inner peace." Oogway said with a good hearted smile. He than made his way down the numerous steps down. A small sack of four round objects in hand.

Shifu was a little confused on the last thing he said. "um, master, don't you mean ' before you _say _inner peace'?" Oogway chuckles to himself.

"That too, Shifu." He said to his student happily. Before Shifu could turn back to the Jade Palace, he finally noticed the sack Oogway was holding. _Surly he does not plan on living on 4 small peaches for 3 months. Does he?_ Shifu thought. "Master Oogway, I believe you might need more food than that." Shifu shouted down to the Terrapin Master who was now on the 30 step down. He points to the bag.

Oogway just gave him a reassuring but amused smile. "Oh, they are not for me Shifu. They are for my old Friends to wake up."

_I give up!_ Shifu thought mentally. _I swear, sometimes I have no idea what goes through my master's head. However, it has not steered me or anyone wrong so I guess he knows what he is doing. Of course he does! Master Oogway is the wisest of anyone._ Shifu argues to himself.

He looks down once more to see that his master is gone. "Now I will go meditate" he says to himself and with that he makes his way to the Jade Palace.

_**Wow, ok now its up to you, the reader, to decide whether to continue what goes on next and what does any of this have to do with this story.**_


	2. the start of a hero

Soooooo… I've had this plot bunny in my head for like almost two years. Whoa! So anyways I finally caved in and decided to give this sucker a go. I know I haven't updated my Along Came Zero fic but I haven't been in a very 9-ish mood lately. So seeing how popular the KFP sequel is has inspired me to upload my dragon elements fic.

Also someone asked when this takes place. This takes place 4 years after Oogway's trip. **PLEASE REVIEW. NO HATES PLEASE!**

**The Dragon Elements: the Delong**

**4 years after the journey.**

The sun had just risen from above China Mountains which were facing a small village and an orphanage in the distance. The Orphanage itself was round, wide and three stories high with a stone wall circling it around. The building had red tiles on the roof as well as the wall did too. The door of the orphanage was a large wooden door with some metal bolts here and there for structure support.

The Orphanage housed many sleeping children in it that ranged from bunnies, pigs, geese, a young rhinoceros and a little fox. While everyone was cozy and slept peacefully in their cots and mats, the little fox was far from a peaceful sleep. Sweat was causing her fur to look damp, she kept moving and rolling in her mat, a mixture of stress and fright consumed her face. It looked like she was having a nightmare of some-sort.

The ground beneath them began to shake

. . .

"_It's time to wake up now, child." _

_What? Why can't I see?_

"_You should know better than to oversleep past sunrise like this, little one."_

_Oh no! Not you again!_

"_What do you mean 'not you?'_

_You're not real. You're not talking to me right now. You're only a voice in my head and that's all!_

"_How rude! You have said some very mean things over the years but saying I am not real crosses the line! I assure you that I exist. Where do you think your powers co..?"_

_I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR __**YOU**__ ANYMORE!_

"…_. I am afraid it is not your choice or mine that we are conjoined beings but you have to accept it one of these days. __**He**__ chose you, not me."_

_Whose HE?_

"_. . . ."_

MOMO, WAKE UP!

The young fox jolted awake in her mat. Her cream colored fur matted and soaked with sweat from the terrifying dream, her under-shirt stuck to her body, and the blanket she had was tossed aside. Her chestnut eyes, wide awake now looked up to the source of the voice. Her gazelle care-taker, Boa.

"Momo, not again! That's the third time this week" Boa said worriedly. Momo looked around to see the cause of her nurse maid's concern. The wooden floor below her had huge stone pillars sprouting out of the floor of the room. That's when she noticed the frightened faces of the rabbit children on the opposite of the room.

"She's so scary!"

"Why is she still here?"

"I'm always afraid that a rocks gonna hit me because of her."

Boa had heard enough. "That's it! Children go downstairs for breakfast."

Sure enough all the kids got up and walked, some ran, downstairs for breakfast, went around the rocky pillars. They also wanted to avoid any further rock related accident.

Boa waited till all the kids were gone and let out a disappointed sigh. Momo was now sitting up with her legs folded under her body. The old sheep turned to face her and sat in the same position as Momo. A serious but gentle look on her face.

"Momo, I thought you were going to stop this."

"I know Mrs. Boa but when I'm asleep and I hear the voice again, I can't control it. I think the voice does." Momo explains but even she, herself, doesn't believe her words. The truth is that she has been hearing this voice in her dreams for about three years. Not just the voice but the ability to control anything that's Earth. This started with a peach.

"Momo you heard the voice again?"Boa said questionably. Momo puckered her lips nervously and fiddled with the tip of her tail. She knew there was no reason in denying it. "Yes."

"What was this one about?"

"well, the voice told me to wake up and it was dark as usual then I told it was not real but it got mad and it said someone choose me and…" Momo was silenced rather abruptly by a gazelle hoof rising in a stop motion. Momo stopped explaining.

"Momo, you know that the voice is not real right? It's in your imagination."

Momo was quiet for a while. _She still doesn't believe me_. She looked down sadly, tears threatened to surface in her eyes, and managed to choke out "y.. yes. I know. I'll change and go down stairs in a while." Momo got up from her sitting position and walked towards her clothes that were neatly folded by her mat.

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you later." Boa stood up as well and made her way down the steps to the kitchen but took a quick glance at her little kit. _I worry about you so much everyday. _With that thought she walked down the steps for breakfast.

She slipped on an orange robe from sleeve to sleeve, connecting the laces of her shirt to the other, wrapped a brown belt around her waist and put on some long black pants. As soon as she was ready she headed down stairs.

_Part one of today is done, now comes the hardest part of today… _


End file.
